Heat Part 3
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: She couldn't recall ever having been cold, so great was the heat spreading through her now. #3 of 5 unrelated heat-themed drabbles/one-shots. Pairing is Angelina/Katie. FEMMESLASH, M for a reason!


**A/N: Okey dokey, here's the third installment in the Heat Series. It's quite long; I was proud of myself. Yes, there is smut, but I mean with a relationship and the central theme 'heat' does sex not just come to mind? Maybe that's just me. Umm... note on the pairing: I'd never tried it before and there didn't seem to be a lot written about it, plus I'm trying not to repeat characters within the heat series and I'm running out of ladies. So, Angelina/Katie. Also, I realize that at this point, Harry is in his 5th year and Angelina should already be the Quidditch captain, with Wood long gone. I don't care; this was how it worked. So I suppose it's AU. Anyways, I thank anyone who's listened to my ramblings. Enjoy!**

"F-f-fuck!" Katie managed to sputter as her feet touched the ground. She was so stiff from cold and pain that she could barely dismount her broomstick. Most of the players were in the same state, but she had also taken a Bludger in the small of her back midway through the practice, and she could tell just from the feeling that it was bruised already.

The entire team, shivering from cold and nursing injured bodies and pride, walked to the changing rooms together. There was a collective sigh as they all entered the warm room and left the stinging wind behind them. Before letting them change, Oliver Wood had them all sit for a pep-talk-slash-verbal-abuse session.

"Alright, everyone. Well... we have time before the next match. You're playing fine, but I really think we need to fine-tune it before we play Slytherin again. So make sure you get lots of rest, cause it's gonna be the same sort of practice tomorrow." Translation: I'm going to be brutal and work you to near death, just like I did today. "Katie, stay a minute," he added as everyone stood to leave.

Oliver pulled the chaser further away from the rest of the team. "You really need to step it up," he whispered, not unkindly but very firmly. "I don't know if you're tired or distracted or what, but we've got decent reserve players eager for a chance. Keep that in mind."

Blinking back tears, Katie nodded. She _had_ been flying poorly. It was her sixth year, she had exams even more difficult than last year's O.W.L.'s to worry about, not to mention her personal life (and her secret relationship with another member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team) or the constant worry of her parents finding out that she was a lesbian; and the invisible, looming presence of You-Know-Who was always haunting her dreams and not letting her get any sleep. She only ever felt calm when she was with Angelina—who was graduating in four months.

At the thought of not being able to see her girlfriend every day, Katie cringed. They had become close friends during her second (and Angelina's third) year, the first time they were on the Quidditch team together. For four years they had spent most of their free time together, the small gap in age never interfering with the friendship. No, the interference was caused by something else entirely.

"_Angelina? What's wrong?" Katie asks timidly, with concern. She can't recall ever seeing her friend look so upset. _

"_It's nothing," whispers the older girl. She doesn't say what she wants to: I'm in love with you. She'll be eighteen soon, and Katie won't turn seventeen until the end of April. _

"_Liar," remarks Katie. "Come on, you can tell me. It'll make you feel better," she adds, sing-songing. _

"_Katie..." Angelina sighs. "It won't."_

"_Angelina..." mimics her friend before turning serious again. "Please?"_

_A sigh. Then: "Fine. You know, last week, how you were bugging me about wanting to know who I like and telling me how I should get a boyfriend?"_

"_You're not mad about that, are you?" Katie inquires a little worriedly. She can't tell Angelina that she really doesn't think she should get a boyfriend at all._

"_Of course not," assures the older girl. "I just need to tell you something." Katie nods, and Angelina continues. "I don't want a boyfriend. I have never, and will never want a boyfriend." When the younger girl starts to interrupt, she cuts her off. "Because... I'm gay."_

_Katie's mouth drops._

"_No way,"she breathes. "How could I not know all this time? How could you never tell me after how long we've been friends?"_

_Angelina, misunderstanding her shock, tries to apologize. "I've never told anyone! I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, we're best friends, I didn't know if you'd still want to hang out if you knew."_

"_No—Angelina, that's not what I meant," Katie laughs. "I meant that I wish I had known because it would have saved me a lot of time."_

"_What—" she doesn't get to finish her sentence, because suddenly they're kissing and everything makes sense. _

The two had been dating since October of Angelina's last year. The whole time, they had told no one. It was impossible for them, though, to imagine how they had survived before. Yes, it was dramatic, and yes, it was cheesy, but they really did complete each other. Each was exactly what the other needed. Angelina was tomboyish, always rushed, and scatterbrained. Katie made her feel beautiful, knew how to get her to slow down and appreciate things, and managed to function as a pretty damn good personal organizer as well. The younger girl, on the other hand, sometimes took too much on and felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders; she had been raised to do what she was told. Angelina helped her let loose, party a little, and be herself. They were perfect.

Still shivering from the bone-deep cold, Katie stripped of her sodden robes freely now that she was the last one in the changing room. After wrapping a towel around herself she sprinted for the showers, mind now focused on the third one on the right. Her and Angelina's secret spot.

The water was already running, and steam was rising from the little cubicle. Katie dropped her towel, pulled aside the curtain, and stepped in with her dark, naked girlfriend.

"Are you aright?" the older girl asked immediately. Her hand went to Katie's cheek, stroking under her eye with the thumb.

"What?"

"You're crying," Angelina replied softly, eyebrows wrinkling.

She hadn't even realized it, but Katie was indeed crying. "Sorry," she said, surprised. "Oliver basically just threatened to kick me off the team 'cause I've been sucking so badly lately. And I've been thinking about how much I'm going to hate it when you graduate."

"Don't worry about that," whispered Angelina. "We've got another four months, and then a whole summer. I'll think of some way to see you by then. And screw Wood. He wouldn't dare let you go. You're too good." At the end of this speech, she kissed Katie gently.

"Mmm," Katie sighed, letting the warmth from the water and the kiss spread throughout her body. Her body began to shiver again, still trying to regulate its temperature, and Angelina held her until it passed before grabbing ahold of her hips and kissing her again.

After they parted for air, they remained locked in an embrace, Angelina's head resting on Katie's shoulder. She noticed the wide bruise from the Bludger at this angle, and stood up to see it fully.

"Jesus, Katie, did you know you had this?" she lightly trailed her fingers around the outline.

"I figured," the younger girl nodded. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Angelina instantly stopped touching the mark. "Can I make it better?"

"Go ahead," grinned Katie.

Angelina leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the bruise on her lower back, then placed one of her hands on each of Katie's shoulders and began to knead the muscle. Each shoulder seemed to be one giant knot, and the sixth year definitely seemed to be enjoying the pressure of Angelina's skilled hands. After some of the tension had been worked out, the older girl spun her around, grabbed the back of her thighs, and brought her in for another kiss, making sure they were pressed together from head to toe.

More warmth now, burning actually, going straight to Katie's lower belly and settling between her thighs. When Angelina's hand started moving higher, ghosting along the curve of her waist before coming up to rub the side of her breast with a calloused thumb, she couldn't help but moan.

"Angelina... don't stop... wait, stop!"

"What did I do?" asked the older girl, removing her hands immediately.

"What if someone comes in?" Angelina could tell that Katie was trying to convince herself to doing it here. Sure, they had had sex many times before, but never in a place so public. However, the desire in her breathless, panting voice definitely wasn't saying 'stop'.

"Everyone's gone back up to the castle," assured Angelina. "We're completely alone." For a moment the only sound was the running water and Katie's still-ragged breathing. Then:

"Fine. Only because you're so fucking irresistible," she agreed, moving closer once again.

"You know it," Angelina teased with a smirk, sliding a hand down the centre of Katie's stomach before veering to the right at the last second. Her disappointment was audible in the form of a loud sigh, but Angelina was just getting started.

She let her hands travel everywhere and in every way—flat-palmed, with just the finger tips, pressing hard or just barely. At one point she reached for the faucet and turned the knob to the left, increasing the heat of the water. Wherever it touched the girls' skin, a red flush followed. The heat added to Katie's wanting and pleasure, and she was begging within minutes.

"Please, Angel," she panted, caressing the older girl's cheek.

"What do you want?" teased her lover, rolling Katie's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Shit!" exclaimed Katie at the sensation. "Please... please touch me."

"I am touching you," Angelina grinned. She opened her hands and let them slide down Katie's curves to her waist.

"Ahh," the younger girl moaned again. "I'm begging you, Angel..." still she refused to say it.

Feeling merciful, Angelina supplied, "You want me to have sex with you?" Her hand was dangerously close.

"Yes!" gasped Katie, involuntarily thrusting her hips forward.

"I love you," whispered Angelina before entering her girlfriend's body.

The pleasure immediately bubbled up in Katie, filling her blood with fire and her ears with a ringing sound that blocked out the noise of her own gasps and moans. She couldn't recall ever having been cold, so great was the heat spreading through her now. It melted and flowed throughout her, before stopping suddenly when Angelina's fingers disappeared.

"No—Angelina—what... ahh!" she left off with a strangled cry as the older girl knelt before her, throwing one leg over a shoulder and supporting Katie with her hands on her hips, and leaning in to taste her.

Katie dully wondered if Angelina's tongue would be burned; the heat between her legs was getting to be almost unbearable. Or was that the water scalding her skin? She couldn't think straight anymore. Only gasps, whimpers, and delicious (in Angelina's opinion) moans came out of her mouth, and, of course, the occasional cry of "Angel!"

In minutes, the skilled tongue had brought her to the edge, and with one press of a thumb on Katie's clit, she was coming harder than she ever had before, engulfed in fire within and without. Her body slammed against the stone wall of the shower as she convulsed roughly, and Angelina had to hold her upright. When it was over she collapsed, gasping, unable to breathe.

"Katie! Katie, are you okay?"

"The water," Katie half-choked, half-laughed. "Make it colder."

Angelina immediately understood, and turned the faucet back to the left. "Better?"

The overheated girl nodded, sitting up. "Mmmhmm," she sighed. "That was wonderful." Her lover didn't reply, just pulled her into her arms. "Angelina?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that we're all clean... how about we go get your bed dirty?"


End file.
